


in this world so cruel

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: F/F, dahry, eating disorder tw, fluff pretty much, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: fluff! i miss them so much and they deserved better





	in this world so cruel

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'birds' by coldplay

It started with little notes.   
Mary would come back home with the pills from Darha's clinic, and open the small bottle to find a tiny scrap of paper, with a smiley face.   
Mary didn't tell anyone, but that was the highlight of her day. As well as the days she had any reason to go in and see Darha.   
She knew the current state of the town was... less than ideal, and that made things hard, but she was starting to catch feelings for the girl.   
But she knew she was Mother Mary. The mother to the littles, the saint, sister to John. That was her priority.  
And still, when Mary had rare, precious time to herself, she found herself spending it looking at that scrap of paper, and imagining Darha being there with her.

The next lot of pills was smaller in quantity, but had a larger note, in an attempt to make up for it.   
It was a clumsy heart doodle, with the words, "i believe in you!"   
Darha knew what Mary was dealing with was more severe than a little note could fix, but she hoped it would help Mary know someone was in her corner, that someone was looking out for her, appreciating her.

On a cool day, about a week after the Thanksgiving dinner, Mary went in to pick up her medication. She wasn't expecting much. But holidays always made her eating disorder even worse, all that food There, and the feast had been difficult for her. She called out to Darha, and heard a small crash, then a, "i'm coming!"   
Mary hid a smile as Darha appeared, holding a pile of medication boxes.  
"I'm not an expert obviously, but i think i you mix these pills it should have an okay effect- i've read up on the medicine that is contained in each one and-"  
Mary stopped her with a smile and a hand on her shoulder.   
"Thank you, Darha. This is great." Her voice was quiet, and Darha could see, had seen for the last months, the fatigue in her eyes, and her smile. There was no rest for the wicked, and clearly not even for saints like Mary.   
"Mary, are you okay?" Darha blurted. It was a stupid question, she knew, and she saw Mary fight off the instinct to withdraw and brush it off. Mary knew this was important.  
"It's been... tough. All the food... and the work, helping with the littles..."  
Darha reached out then, and took Mary's hand. She wasn't even sure what the gesture meant, just that she wanted to do it, and Mary looked down at their joined hands.   
"Thank you Darha. For the medication, and for... everything."  
As Mary walked back to the nursery, she wondered what her God would say if she told Him her dreams about kissing that girl on the lips.


End file.
